The present invention relates to the connection of two tubes, one of which experiences displacements and/or is subjected to vibrations, and more particularly the joint between an exhaust line and the manifold of a motor vehicle engine.
Members of this type usually joined by a connection having a gasket enclosed between two collars which are each integral with one of the tubes, one of the faces of the gasket acting as a sliding surface and having a convex shape which complements that of one of the collars. These systems do not, however, enable vibrations to be effectively damped and the tightness between the two tubes is usually faulty.
Articulated connections are also known which have, on the one hand, a tightness member, such as a gaiter seal etc., and, on the other hand, support and guiding means, mounted between the two tubes. The joint obtained is flexible and tight but the connection is complex, of a relatively large size and often insufficient to damp the vibrations.